


you ≠ alive

by slappybappy



Series: Rustralia [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slappybappy/pseuds/slappybappy
Summary: Ivan misses Jett by remembering.//this ship is underrated so have a drabble k bye





	you ≠ alive

**Author's Note:**

> hey i suck at writing so this’ll be fun huh

Ivan has a crush.

Well, that’s an understatement.

Ivan is in love.

He doesn’t really know when it started. They were sat next to each other on the first day of class, and maybe it started then, when Jett flashed his toothy, slightly uneven yet seemingly perfect grin at him. His smile seemed to affect all aspects of his face; his green eyes seemed to be made up of stars, always shining and brimming with excitement. His hair, messily slicked back with gel, causing several hairs to stick out. Ivan likes his hair not slicked back, though. It hangs loosely over his forehead, seeming to be extremely untidy, yet surprisingly soft and silky to the touch. His skin is nice, too. It’s a tan-ish colour, and every part of him seems to be covered by a blanket of freckles. It also wasn’t just Jett’s looks that Ivan liked, either. His personality was charming, yet reckless-

..Now that Ivan thinks about it, that’s definitely when it started, yes.

Now he thinks more, he remembers more, too. He remembers Jett teaching him how to surf, he remembers going for walks on the beach, and the time Jett tried to talk to a crab, and he remembers their first kiss, a soft, gentle one, at that same location, with the sun setting behind them and the cold ocean water lapping at their heels in small waves.

Ivan still talks to him sometimes, but it’s odd. Usually, Jett carries the conversations, and Ivan responds. Jett hardly talks now, so Ivan always has to do the talking.

He places his hand on the cold stone of the grave, imagining for just a second that he was gently cupping Jett’s cheek, like he used to.

With tears silently sliding down his own cheeks, Ivan allowed himself to whisper three words.

“I miss you.”

**Author's Note:**

> also fun fact i didn’t edit this and im not going to


End file.
